


Him and I

by Anrim



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood/Arsenal (Comics)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pancakes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-22 20:06:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17066228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anrim/pseuds/Anrim
Summary: Jayroy one shotJason's hair is purple and Roy looks suspicious





	Him and I

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Belfire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Belfire/gifts).



> Forewarning this sucks, never wrote ship fic and I personally dislike this ship but here it is

How did  he figure out that he needed someone ?

At first he didn't

Why would he ?

He didn't want to be hurt .

Not again

People hurt you, Jason knew that, he also  knew nobody really cares.

Why would they ?

Why would somebody care for piece of thrash like himself

Only person he thought that could lied 

Only person he ever trusted left him broken and alone to rot.

Jason loved people but he didn't trust them.

That was until one centrian red headed man walked into his life.

"ROY" he yelled his eyes still glued to the mirror on which his now purple hair glowed, fucking glowed

His significant other walked in the bathroom with cheeky grin.

"Yes babe" he said in most innocent tone he ever heard and met Jason's eyes in the mirror .

"Do you see anything  outstanding ?" he asked not believing in older man's innocence.

Emerald green eyes took his body up and down stopping for a flicker of moment  on his hair before meeting his eyes once again

"Ummmm you redyed your hair ?" Jason didn't think it was  possible but his boyfriend's  grin  grew even bigger

"No shit Sherlock, but when I did it had been fucking black" he turned around and glared at the archer.

Man shrugged

"Maybe you need glasses babe?" was he for real ?

"No Roy I think you had something to do with this" he said gesturing to the monstrous thing on his head.

"Moi ?!" he gasped and put hand over his heart "Jay honey I am hurt"

Seeing that there was no point in fighting the thickheaded buffalo Jason sighed and walked out of the bathroom.

He decided that lying on the bed in the most drama queen pose and ignoring his boyfriend would be great payback .

That was until of course smell of something burning entered the living room.

SHIT

He jumped out of bed and sprinted straight in the kitchen 

"What THE fuck Roy ?!!"that was way to high pitched for his liking but he couldn't really say he liked the scene in front of him either.

The kitchen killer and hair destroyer turned around while everything around him burned.

"Ummm hey babe, I see you are up" Roy said while scratching his head.

Jason took in deep breath and in somewhat calmer voice asked .

"Roy dear what are you doing ?" he said while gesturing to now destroyed kitchen.

"Ummm I was making I am sorry pancakes" archer murmured, and looked towards a pan which burned along with something inside it.

Jason sighed, he couldn't really stay mad at him with those puppy eyes.

"Gesture is appreciated " he said slowly moving towards burning dishes " but what about that I make breakfast and you go find us something to watch"

Roy beamed at this 

"Sure thing babe, erh have fun I guess" he said and started walking out of the kitchen but then he stopped midway turned around walked towards him kissed him then turned around again and left .

OK now he definitely wasn't angry .

It took him a while to repair the disaster and scrub everything clean but results spoke for them self, it looked like roysaster never happened .

He took the plate and walked in the living room, there the most adorable sight waited him.

His boyfriend, sleeping, snoring and drooling all over the couch .

Jason smiled , he slowly sat next to his sleeping significant other.

"Roy babe, I made yours I am sorry pancakes" he whispered softly.

"Uhm you have?" His voice was hoarse and sleep still clouded his green eyes.

"Yup, common get up" he said somewhat louder as he nudged him to get up.

"Ugh fine, if I really have to"

They ate in silence and after finishing Roy decided that going back to sleep was the best option but now Jason was the bed.

"You liked my pancakes ?" he could hear the grin in older man's voice .

"Would have liked them more if my kitchen wasn't destroyed" he couldn't decode what archer murmured in his shoulder but it sounded like distant cousin of sorry.

"Why did you put purple in my dye, I know you have don't play stupid" he said but then thought better of his words " I won't be mad " he promised softly and planted a kiss on the top of archer's head.

Emerald eyes meet his and they stared at each other for a long time .

Roy was first to break the silence.

"I don't like what you do with your hair, it is unhealthy" he said voice cold, face lacking emotion as he kept staring deep into his eyes .

In the moment Jason planned to fight over that point Roy clapped his hand over his mouth .

"No, I am talking and for once in your life you are going to listen" what was all this about, he had never seen his lover this cold before .

"Jay it is not healthy not because you dye your hair it is not healthy because you are trying to hard to be someone you are not" not waiting for any sort of verbal response he continued.

"Babe you are beautiful just the way you are, nobody can say different" his voice turned became quieter and his face softened .

He stared at his boyfriend , dumbfounded, he had no verbal response for this.

But he did have physical.

He leaned towards the only man he loved and locked their lips into a soft and tender kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For my best friend, my guide, only person I have ever trusted, wish you all the best Belfire hope you have amazing hollydays ,   
> Marry Christmas  
> M to M

**Author's Note:**

> To my best friend, my shoulder to cry one, one and only person I have ever trusted I wanted to give you present but alas will never see each other so I hope this is good enough  
> Want you all the best and to have fun on holidays  
> Marry Christmas  
> M to M


End file.
